Mishler Theatre
Mishler Theatre is the second episode of the first season of Ghost Hunters. Synopsis Jason and Grant continue their investigation of paranormal activity in Altoona, Pa., by checking out suspected ghost sightings in a theater and a railroad museum.https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/ghost-hunters/episodes-season-1/191528/ Sites The theatre was first opened in 1906, but only eight months later would a fire from the neighboring building spread and destroy the site's interior. The theater was rebuilt and re-opened in 1907, to which it's still open to the public. The building where the museum itself stands was built in an unknown year but acquired by the Altoona Railway Museum Club in the 60's, who began collecting railway memorabilia to become a historical center featuring famous railroaders and their contributions to American life and industry. Investigation In Altoona, Pa., the TAPS team investigates the historic Mishler Theatre. There, according to the owner and employees, the ghost of the late owner, Mr. Isaac Mishler, has been heard walking on the catwalk above the stage, seen walking into a wall where his office used to be, and apparently puffing up a cloud of cigar smoke around one of the theater seats, which then folded up as though someone just got up from it. Several other instances include a gentleman, alone in the theatre, hearing footsteps in multiple occasions, a technical director seeing an apparition near the piano and the supposed story of two previous caretakers' ashes cremated under the foundation of the theatre. For Jason, the big mystery is not about these strange occurrences but rather about what happened to an expensive boom mike, part of the equipment Brian Harnois is in charge of which 'disappeared' as the team set up. Jason tells Grant he's tired of losing equipment and that Brian is skating on thin ice. The team also investigates the Altoona Railroaders Memorial Museum, where the spirit of a railroad worker has reportedly been seen walking the halls. A specific instance include someone seeing a spirit walk from a window to a door that wasn't there anymore. During the night, Brian swears an overturn chair was not in that position setting up, but the team believes he's just overreacting to every little noise and trick-of-the-light. Results Neither the theater nor the museum prove to be haunted, as there was no EVPs, recordings or photographic evidence despite Steve and Brian hearing noises near the stairs in the theatre basement. The theater did have some plumbing problems, though. Jason and Grant later dismissed an instance of Donna catching a cold spot, since she isn't trained with a digital thermometer and demonologist Keith having 'sensations'. Investigators *Keith - Demonologist Trivia *The case was booked by Brian along with the Railroaders Memorial Museum as the team was already investigating in the town. Railroaders Memorial Museum, given a current state of financial trouble, hoped a haunting would boost sales. Jason and Grant, however, were far from happy given how far Altoona is and how much of a hassle it was for them to investigate. References Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes